Smallberry's Choice
by Smallberry117
Summary: Smallpaw is your usual medicine cat. Cobwebs, marigold, you name it! But when she starts getting a odd feeling, Smallpaw, now Smallberry, must find her true destiny.


Allegiances

 ** _MountainClan_**

Leader

 **Bearstar-**

Large brown tom with massive paws and a light brown underbelly

Deputy

 **Otterheart-**

Small brown she-cat with green eyes and strong paws

Medicine Cat

 **Mintyleaf-**

Silver she-cat with white stripes and paws and green eyes

 **Apprentice, Smallpaw**

Warriors (Toms and she-cats without kits)

 **Dogheart-**

Light grey she-cat with black tints and cream underbelly

 **Wolfy-**

Small ginger she-cat with green eyes and long legs; Former kittypet

 **Graynose-**

Dark grey she-cat with light grey stripes and underbelly

 **Sunsetfoot-**

White she-cat with yellow, red and orange on her paws and ears

 **Sunfire-**

Golden tom with white paws and green eyes

 **Nightshade-**

Black tom with grey tints and paws (Smallpaw's father)

 **Ashclaw-**

Ginger tom with black paws and icy blue eyes

 **Runningwing-**

Grey tom with black stripes and amber eyes

 **Amberleaf-**

Brown she-cat with white spots and muzzle

 **Luckyheart-**

White tom with a fluffy tail and brown eyes; Looks like an Arctic Fox

 **Gingerwolf-**

Ginger and white she-cat with green eyes

 **Desertflower-**

Small light brown tabby (Smallpaw's mother)

Apprentices-

(More than six moons old, in training to become warriors or Medicine Cats)

 **Leappaw-**

Long-legged brown tom with stripes under his eyes and strong hind legs.

 **Smallpaw-**

Tortoiseshell she-cat with icy blue eyes; Medicine Cat Apprentice

 **Solarpaw-**

Golden she-cat with amber eyes and darker stripes with a useless hind leg

Queens-

(She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

 **Poppyfoot-**

Light brown tabby she-cat; Mother of Mistykit

 **Brownface** -

tabby she-cat with darker brown on her face and paws

Elders

(Former warriors and queens, now retired)

 **Weaselsnout-**

Dappled golden tom with a brown muzzle

 **Brooknose-**

Brown tabby she-cat

 **CreekClan**

Leader

 **Trickstar-**

Calico she-cat with green eyes

Deputy

 **Wolffang-**

A brown and ginger tom with cold aqua eyes

Medicine Cat

 **Waterheart-**

Silver she-cat with ginger stripes

 **Apprentice, Squirrelpaw**

Warriors (Toms and she-cats without kits)

 **Scratchheart-**

Large grey fluffy tom with amber eyes and long claws

 **Riverfoot-**

Silver tabby with black stripes and sky blue eyes

 **Ravensong-**

Black she-cat with white tints and green eyes

 **Snowfoot-**

Grey she-cat with amber eyes and white paws

 **Dustfur-**

Dusky brown tom with a scar over his eye

 **Meadowheart-**

Brown tom with green eyes

 **Fluffytail-**

Grey tom with a fluffy tail and blue eyes

 **Timberclaw-**

Dark brown tom with light brown front paws

Queens-

(She-cats expecting and nursing kits)

 **Blackleaf-**

Grey she-cat with black spots and blue eyes

Apprentices-

(More than six moons old, in training to become warriors and medicine cats)

 **Squirrelpaw-**

Brown tabby she-cat with a fluffy tail (Medicine Cat Apprentice)

 **Blazepaw-**

Ginger tabby tom with darker ginger stripes

Elders

(Former warriors and queens, now retired)

 **Littlefoot-**

Small muscular tabby

 **Silvereyes-**

once pretty blind silver tabby she-cat

 **Morninglight-**

Golden dappled she-cat with green eyes

 **SwiftClan**

Leader

 **Rabbitstar-**

Light brown tom with a short white tail and underbelly

Deputy

 **Lionfoot-**

Muscular golden tabby tom with an orange paw

Medicine Cat

 **Acornfur-**

Light brown she-cat with darker stripes

 **Apprentice, Flowersplash**

Warriors-

(Toms and she-cats without kits)

 **Thornfrost-**

White with light gray-blue legs one green eye one blue.

 **Jumpstep-**

Grey tom with green eyes and white spots

 **Tigerfur-**

Orange she-cat with black stripes and white underbelly

 **Sandpelt-**

Cream she-cat with blue eyes

 **Cinderstripe-**

Pale grey she-cat with darker grey stripes

 **Jaguarfang-**

Golden tom with black spots and amber eyes

 **Thundersong-**

Black tom with golden stripes

Queens-

(She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

 **Scorchtail-**

Ginger she-cat with a darker ginger tail

 **Darkflower-**

Dark grey she-cat with strange black spots

Apprentices-

(More than six moons old, in training to become warriors or Medicine cats)

 **Flowersplash-**

tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with petal-shaped white patches; Medicine Cat apprentice

 **Windpaw-**

Long-legged light brown she-cat

Elders-

(Former warriors and queens, now retired)

 **Bouncetail-**

Ginger tom with a long tail

 **Mouseberry-**

Light brown she-cat with darker brown stripes

 **SlashClan**

Leader

 **Thistlestar-**

Golden tom with large fangs

Deputy

 **Tornthroat-**

Large black and white tom with long claws

Medicine Cat-

 **Waspstrike-**

Golden tom with jet black stripes

 **Apprentice, Wishpaw**

Warriors

(Toms and she-cats without kits)

 **Twistedbranch-**

Brown she-cat with green eyes

 **Tinywhisker-**

White she-cat with small whiskers

 **Swallowflight-**

Swift blue-grey she-cat

 **Tabbypelt-**

Light brown tom with black stripes and amber eyes

 **Redfang-**

Light brown and black tom with blood-stained fangs

 **Darkpath-**

Black tom with grey tints and paws

 **Lynxfur-**

Light brown tom with tufted ears and white underbelly

 **Minnowheart-**

Soft black and white she-cat; Formerly CreekClan

 **Gooseheart-**

Mottled white tom with brown eyes

Queens

(She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

 **Foxflower-**

Dark ginger she-cat with a fluffy tail

Apprentices

(More than six moons old, in training to become warriors or Medicine cats)

 **Wishpaw-**

Small black and white she-cat;Medicine cat apprentice

 **Emberpaw-**

Ginger tom with black spots

 **Fawnpaw-**

Light brown she-cat with white underbelly and spots

Elders

(Former warriors and queens, now retired)

 **Snailstep-**

Slow grey tom with small paws

 **Braveheart-**

Brown tom with ginger stripes

Cats Out Of Clans

 **Berry-**

Cream colored tom with brown paws

 **Adder-**

Swift russet colored she-cat


End file.
